


The Filling

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean breaks a filling on a Sunday. He luckily finds a dentist who'll help him out.





	

Dean just couldn’t believe his luck. He’d  just moved to this town, didn’t know a soul. And here he’d broken a filling. It hurt like hell and to make matters even better, it was a Sunday. He really didn’t think he could stand waiting until Monday, and besides, he had a job interview lined up.   
  
He hit the Internet, looking for a dentist. After some searching and some swearing, he saw an ad for a dentist that said he would respond to emergencies on the weekends. He wasn’t even that far away. Dean grabbed his phone.

 

It didn’t take all that long for the guy to respond to his frantic message. He agreed to meet Dean at his office in thirty minutes. Dean hung up, relieved, and also a bit intrigued by the guy’s very sexy, very deep voice.

 

Dean was ten minutes early. He waited outside the door, then heard the lock turn. He opened the door and stepped into the waiting room of a small office. He turned and looked into the face of possibly, no definitely, the sexiest looking man he’d ever seen.

 

“I’m Dr. Novak, and you’re Dean, I presume? I don’t usually call in office help with a filling on a Sunday, I hope you don’t mind.   
  
Dean didn’t mind a bit, but first he just wanted this tooth fixed.   
  
Dr. Novak led him to a room and got him situated in an exam chair. He had Dean open his mouth and put a suction thingy in his mouth. Then he examined the broken filling.

 

“I recommend that we replace that with a platinum filling. They are a lot more durable, last longer and that seems to be a tooth you chew with a lot. Franky, your teeth could use some work.”

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, you’re right, and I promise to come back and let you fix my teeth. For now, let’s do the platinum filling.”

 

The good doctor gave Dean some nitrous oxide. Soon, Dean was higher than a kite and feeling pretty happy. He leaned back and let Dr. Novak do his thing.    
  
When the doc took a short break, Dean sat up and took the suction thing out of his mouth. He was grinning at the doctor.   
  
“Say, Doc, what’s your first name?”   
  
Novak smiled. “Castiel but my friends call me Cas.”   
  
Dean laughed, “Cas, Cas, Cas has a beautiful ass..”   
  
Cea laughed. “You’re high, Dean.”   
  
Dean grinned even bigger. “I may be stoned. Cas, but it doesn’t change the fact that your ass is gorgeous.”

 

Cas smiled and shook his head. “Let’s finish up this filling.” He put on another mask and walked back over to Dean, who was just gazing at Cas like he hung the moon.

 

Cas finished the filling, cleaned Dean up and gave him some oxygen. Now all they had to do was wait until Dean came down from his laughing gas high so he could safely drive home.

 

Dean just kept smiling at Cas.    
  


“Cas, with the sexy ass, are you married?”

 

“No, Dean, I’m not married.”

 

“Oh good. Dr. Cas, are you with anyone?”

 

“No, Dean, I’m not.”   
  
“Ohhh good. Then I can ask you out, Dr. sexy?”

 

Cas smiled at him. “Tell you what, Dean. You see how you feel about me tomorrow, when the effects of the gas have worn off. If you still want to ask me out, call me on my private line. I’ll give you the number before you leave.”

 

“Thank you, Cas of the sexy ass who gives me gas… can I make a pass?” Dean laughed heartily.   
  
“Cas? You’re so pretty…”   
  
Finally Dean was more or less back to normal. He stood up, got his bearings, and turned to Cas.

 

“So, where’s your number? I’m gonna call, you know. I know I made a fool of myself but everything I said was true.”   
  
Cas just smiled. “I’ll be waiting to hear from you then.”

  
  
  


Every year on their wedding anniversary, Dean made a point of taking Cas by the hand to lead him to their bedroom, chanting, “Cas, Cas, with the sexy ass… come with me…Let’s make this last.”   


 


End file.
